Ton enfant
by Windofblood
Summary: Ginny est une auror , Blaise un mangemort elle est partie le retrouver pour le tuer ? le sauver ? Ou lui annoncer qu'elle est enceinte de lui ?


_**Ton enfant **_

La guerre faisait rage dans le monde des sorciers, bien que le mage noir soit mort depuis un mois , tué de la main de l'élu , les aurors étaient à la poursuite des mangemorts encore vivants et qui juraient de venger leur maître adoré .Ginerva Weasley , plus connue comme Ginny était en ce moment à la recherche d'un mangemort en particulier , il s'agit de Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy et lui aussi élève de serpentard et mangemort .La jeune femme se trouvait dans une chambre d'un hôtel miteux de la banlieue de Godric's Hollow ,cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'elle vivait là , elle savait que le jeune homme se cachait dans le coin mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le lieu précis .Elle regrettait presque d'être partie seule , elle s'ennuyait ferme dès qu'elle retrouvait sa chambre, son vrai lit dans sa vraie chambre lui manquait , l'ambiance du terrier lui manquait , ses frères lui manquaient .En repensant à ses frères les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux; Fred et Ron étaient morts pendant la bataille finale, comme Hermione et d'autres personnes qu'elle connaissait bien . De plus la jeune fille avait rompu avec Harry juste avant son départ à la recherche de Blaise , en réalité sa rupture avec le survivant était la cause de sa situation actuelle .En effet quelques jours après les enterrements de ses frères elle ne s'était pas sentie bien, au début elle croyait que cela était du à la morts de ses frères mais après un sort qu'elle s'était jetée à cause des symptômes qu'elle avait , elle s'était aperçue qu'elle était enceinte . En le découvrant elle était devenue toute pâle car elle savait qui était le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait, le seul avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, celui qui lui avait volé sa virginité . A la pâleur avait succédé les larmes et la peur , elle ne voulait pas tuer cet enfant mais si on apprenait qui était le géniteur ,elle allait être pointé du doigt et le père serait tué sans passer par la case prison d'Azkaban . Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle est amoureuse de Blaise , et ce depuis bien avant leur nuit .

Flashback :

Ginny se souvient de leur premier regard en quatrième année au détour d'un couloir au deuxième étage , elle ne peut en décrocher tellement il est intense , la jeune fille laisse tout de même glisser son regard sur le corps du jeune homme et là ses yeux rencontrent un écusson vert foncé avec un serpent argent dessus ,elle comprend que le grand garçon noir de peau qui la défie du regard est un ennemi .Ce jour là le cœur de Ginny a également battu plus vite .Elle avait été heureuse qu'il ne fasse pas parti de la brigade de Ombrage lorsqu'ils avaient été arrêtés puis maltraités .

Cinquième année , Ginny est à la bibliothèque en train d'étudier son cours de potions , elle tente de s'appliquer pour réussir ce devoir pour le professeur Rogue , ce qu'elle peut détester cet homme mais ses pensées commencent à dériver sur la scolarité de son professeur ou plutôt sur la maison où il a été placé , la même où est l'homme qu'elle est à présent certaine d'aimer .Elle se posait des tas de questions , où était-il en ce moment, que faisait-il , était-il seul ? Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Blaise Zabini en personne qui avançait dans la bibliothèque et qui une fois arrivé à son niveau lui fit un rapide clin d'œil . Croyant rêver elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche , elle avait cru voir Blaise dans la bibliothèque , et elle constata que c'était vrai, l'objet de ses pensées depuis un an maintenant, était là dans la même pièce qu'elle . Elle consulta l'heure sur sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 17h00 et elle devait retrouver Luna dans la salle sur demande pour travailler la métamorphose et les sortilèges , chose impossible à faire à la bibliothèque . Elle rangea ses affaires en quatrième vitesse , marcha d'un pas rapide vers la sortie et une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce se mit à courir comme une folle dans les couloirs . Elle arriva donc devant la salle sur demande totalement essoufflée les cheveux en bataille . Luna arrivait en compagnie de Neville qui scrutait chaque détail du couloir au cas où que quelqu'un ne veuille faire du mal à une de ses meilleures amies . Neville une fois assuré que Luna et Ginny étaient en sécurité quitta le couloir en promettant aux filles de revenir les chercher pour le souper . La séance fut difficile pour la jeune gryffondor qui avait un mal fou à se concentrer , l'image de Blaise Zabini lui faisant un clin d'œil tournait en boucle dans son esprit . La jeune serdaigle avait remarqué l'absence de son amie mais elle n'avait rien dit , aidant Ginny dans les sortilèges . Ce jour fut le meilleur souvenir de cinquième année de Ginny Weasley .

Sixième année Ginny était impatiente de la commencer pour revoir l'homme dont elle est amoureuse .Seulement elle remarque l'air absent et la froideur du serpentard qui ne parle presque plus à ses amis . La bataille approche et ça les deux camps le savent , la peur ne les quitte plus , la boule au ventre tous les matins en se levant , voilà comment sont les étudiants de Poudlard . Un jour par curiosité notre jeune gryffondor suit le serpentard qui par s'asseoir sous un arbre à l'abri des regards près du lac .Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle s'assoit à côté de lui , après quelques piques les deux ennemis discutent de tout et de rien , elle lui confie la peur de cette bataille qui approche , il lui répond que c'est normal que lui aussi a peur ...A la fin de la journée ils se quittent le sourire aux lèvres , le premier vrai sourire de l'année du serpentard et c'est elle qui en ai la raison .

Fin flashback

Ginny n'en peut plus de tous ses souvenirs , elle prend sa baguette, descend à la réception , règle sa note et quitte l'hôtel, il est 18h00 . Elle marche dans les rues presque désertes de Godric's Hollow , les larmes coulent sous ses joues, elle pense au premier baiser qu'elle a échangé avec Blaise, puis au second, puis au troisième ...elle pense aussi à leur première nuit ensemble , c'est avec lui que la jeune fille est devenue jeune femme . Le réveil dans ses bras musclés et chauds , elle s'était sentie en sécurité, à l'abri de la guerre et du malheur , dans une bulle loin de tout , de la bataille, des morts , de la peur, des mangemorts … Elle avait décidé d'oublier que l'homme qui était dans ce lit de la salle sur demande avec elle porte le tatouage magique, la marque des ténèbres, elle sait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il refuse de croire dans les idées d'un fou .Elle s'arrête dans une petite clairière derrière le cimetière et caresse son ventre où vit son bébé .Les larmes coulent sans fin sur ses joues, le père de son enfant est un homme bien , elle veut et doit le retrouver pour sa sécurité à lui, pour son bonheur à elle, et pour la vie de leur bébé .

Elle murmure le prénom de son amour , doute de le revoir un jour .Soudain elle entend un craquement derrière elle, sort sa baguette tout en se retournant, se retrouve devant un mangemort , mais la peur laisse place au soulagement lorsque celui-ci retire sa capuche et laisse apparaître la tête de Blaise Zabini .Il est heureux que l'agent chargé de le retrouver soit elle , il ouvre ses bras et elle s'y jette sans se poser de questions, il sait que c'est mal de l'aimer, elle est dans le camp du bien, lui est un mangemort , il doit aller à Azkaban et mourir, elle est auror, elle doit vivre et être heureuse .Elle rapproche doucement son visage du sien et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, il y répond avec toute la douceur qu'il a en lui, ce baiser est intense et magique, c'est celui où se mélange le bonheur, le soulagement, l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre .

Au bout d'un moment elle se retire lentement , elle s'écarte suffisamment pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle doit lui dire mais assez près pour sentir ses bras autour de sa taille .Elle n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux, elle ne sait pas comment il va prendre la nouvelle, va-t-il la tuer ?, Va-t-il l'abandonner car il ne veut pas d'un enfant si jeune et avec elle .Ginny a 16 ans il en a 17 .Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas, il voit bien qu'elle est nerveuse , il s'attend au pire , vient-elle l'arrêter, vient-elle pour rompre, si elle le quitte il ne le supportera pas et se rendra lui même à Potter pour finir en prison . Le baiser du détraqueur sera moins douloureux qu'une vie sans elle, une vie où elle sera avec un autre que lui. La femme qu'il aime l'appelle le ramenant à la réalité ,il essuie avec ses pouces les larmes des joues de sa bien aimée .Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et l'inciter à lui dire ce qui la met dans un tel état, elle sourit nerveusement prend une inspiration , le moment tant redouté est arrivé , elle ignore comme le lui annoncer .Elle murmure tout doucement qu'elle est enceinte , il n'a pas entendu, il lui demande de répéter plus fort , alors elle inspire et répète un peu plus fort qu'elle est enceinte .Cette fois il a comprit , il a comprit qu'il allait être papa d'un enfant avec la femme de sa vie, il a comprit pourquoi elle est si nerveuse . C'est lui qu'elle aime et pas Potter, c'est avec lui qu'elle va avoir un enfant .Il lui relève la tête , et dans ses yeux elle voit qu'il est heureux , elle comprend qu'il veut d'elle et du bébé, de leur bébé , seulement elle se rappelle qu'il est mangemort et qu'elle n'ai pas censé l'aimer et pourtant elle l'aime . Il sait à quoi elle pense , et il a peur, peur que finalement le conte de fée ne soit pas pour lui .Elle a pris une décision, elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime et que s'il est d'accord ils peuvent s'aimer librement mais pas en Angleterre, loin, en Australie, en Amérique ..Là où il voudra tant qu'elle est avec lui cela lui va .Il ne peut pas refuser cette proposition , alors il lui prend la main et c'est ainsi qu'ils transplanent pour un endroit où elle n'est plus auror, où il n'est plus mangemort , un endroit où elle est juste Ginny Weasley et lui juste Blaise Zabini .


End file.
